Amethyst Maresbury/Gallery
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Twilight and friends meet the librarian S3E01.png The Librarian S3E1.png Twilight talking to the librarian S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury "we have plenty of those" S3E01.png Applejack talking to the librarian S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury trying to remember S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury remembers something S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury blank stare S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury "can't seem to remember" S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury walking away S3E01.png Crystal mare librarian going down stairs S3E1.png Rainbow looking at Amethyst Maresbury S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury remembers the Crystal Heart S3E01.png Crystal librarian rejuvenated S3E1.png Amethyst Maresbury "I do work at the library!" S3E01.png Rainbow and Applejack talk to librarian S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury "I only hope" S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury sees funnel cake S3E01.png Season four Flight to the Finish Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Twilight questioning her role as a princess S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike continue walking S4E25.png Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Cadance addresses the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Crystal Ponies cheer for the Crystalling S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy in front of the crowd S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "I camped out all night for this spot!" S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "I'm not about to just give it up!" S6E2.png Pin Pony and Mustache Crystal Pony nodding S6E2.png Crystal Ponies complaining S6E2.png Pin Pony "The Crystalling ceremony is one of our most sacred traditions!" S6E2.png Pin Pony "And when that foal is held before the Crystal Heart" S6E2.png Pin Pony "I plan to be as close to the action as possible!" S6E2.png Applejack thinking about what she has to say S6E2.png Applejack "if there's gonna be a Crystallin'" S6E2.png Applejack speaking to the crowd of Crystal Ponies S6E2.png Stubborn crystal pony excited for a baby alicorn S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "I can't wait to see that!" S6E2.png Pin Pony "those little wings are probably so cute!" S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony "I know, right?" S6E2.png RD "I am a hundred percent sure the Crystalling isn't happening" S6E2.png Ponies shocked by magic blast S6E2.png Ponies look up S6E2.png Crystal Ponies watching the "fireworks" of Flurry Heart's magic beams S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony "No Crystalling, huh?" S6E2.png Crystal Ponies watching the 'fireworks' S6E2.png Crystal Ponies cheering S6E2.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow in front of the Crystal Empire crowd S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony "Did I mention this was a Royal Crystalling?" S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony "When the crystaller holds the young one aloft" S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony "all of the Empire will share their joy" S6E2.png Ponies put their hooves on their chest S6E2.png Pin Pony teary-eyed S6E2.png Pin Pony touches his tear S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "Uh, this is the Crystal Empire" S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "We've seen snow before" S6E2.png Crystal Ponies smiling S6E2.png Crystal Ponies hear Shining Armor S6E2.png Crystal Pony crowd gasp S6E2.png Crystal Ponies gasp in shock S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "It's not safe here!" S6E2.png The Times They Are A Changeling Glamour Gleam "it's Spike the Brave and Glorious!" S6E16.png Season eight The Parent Map Statue square in the Crystal Empire S8E8.png Miscellaneous Nightmare Knights issue 2 page 2.jpg Crystal Empire Seek & Find level 4 screenshot.png German Season 3 Poster.jpg Amethyst Maresbury, Crystal Librarian card MLP CCG.jpg pt:Amethyst Maresbury/Galeria